


[ Gesfury ]同行

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「没事的，材熙哥。」他说。「材熙哥尽管往前冲就好。」「材熙哥身边乱七八糟的智械，我全都处理掉就是了。」





	[ Gesfury ]同行

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Gesture（洪材熙）x Fury（金俊镐）  
类似原本ow世界线，私设如山。  
ooc且有车，建议避雷，请不要骂我。  
如果一定要骂的话请轻点，谢谢。

金俊镐利落地从机甲上跳了下来。

从海上入侵而来的智械只是一支小部队，很快便被微型飞弹碾得粉碎，到雨下起来的时候，金俊镐已经停稳了机甲，顶着渐渐大起来的雨跑向了基地大门。

他昨天刚刚填满了战斗记录储存卡的最后一点空间，此时恰好在门口看见了管理基地后勤的员工，连忙叫住对方，说明了来意。

「……快进来别淋湿了。最近大概都会是这种天气了，毕竟有台风要来……」

金俊镐听着对方的抱怨，那大致就是些他们驻守地区偏僻而人手又少的话，听得多了之后他熟悉到几乎能够原样背出来。他有些心不在焉地左耳进右耳出，偶尔仿佛十分赞同地附和一两句，手里摆弄着机甲驾驶员的防身手枪（他当然没有忘记上保险），无聊地盯着天蓝色枪身上的盾牌队徽，埋头跟着对方向前走着。

「……养护起来也更费力气……材熙哥？」

金俊镐嗖地抬起了头。

洪材熙向着后勤打了个招呼，藏在眼镜后的眼睛里满是笑意。

「哥要出任务？」金俊镐问，问完之后又在心里唾弃自己。干什么没话找话——洪材熙穿着常服也没有摘掉任何一件饰物，一看就知道不是有任务的样子。洪材熙听完他的话摇摇头，靠在墙边上看着他，一只手里捏着根烟，并没有点着，一副要出门散个烟的模样。

「现在还能有什么任务，刚都被你做完了。你是要带他取东西？」洪材熙回答，后半句一转对象，对着后勤人员问道。

「是的！材熙哥看了刚才俊镐的战斗没有？哇…就跟个杀神一样，智械想包抄也没有用，根本连俊镐的边都摸不着！俊镐怕不是连机甲后头都长了眼睛吧，一个人冲进智械堆里都能完好无损地返航，智械打那么多枪子儿出来，俊镐总能把最有威胁的部分给消灭掉……」

金俊镐在后勤的兴奋吹捧中手忙脚乱地制止对方。他能感觉自己的耳朵红了——直到这时他才发现他没有摘下通讯系统的耳机，并庆幸这耳机遮住了他通红的耳根。洪材熙哈哈大笑，示意后勤继续带着金俊镐走，金俊镐匆忙地跟在后勤身后，后背绷得笔直，在离开之前最后瞟了一眼洪材熙，洪材熙保持着一只手插兜的姿势，对他挥了挥手。

后勤嘻嘻笑着，转过拐角打开门，摸出了崭新的储存卡递到他手里。金俊镐捏着卡片咬牙切齿地道了谢，在对方的笑声中和他分别。

……到底为什么要在洪材熙面前这么吹他。

……吹就吹了嘛又不是第一天被吹，守望先锋总部大会上都被吹出一百八十个花样，金俊镐你在材熙哥面前又为什么像个毛头小子一样害羞啊。

金俊镐重重地叹了口气，转了个方向准备回宿舍。

他的耳机里出现了单独呼叫的「滴」声。

「俊镐啊……」那声音充满了笑意。

「当然了，俊镐总是最好的。」

通讯结束了。

金俊镐呆立在原地，片刻后突然一把摘下耳机。他发出了一声挫败的呻吟，将通红的脸埋在了耳机上。

你看——你看这怎么敌得过啊——

金俊镐愤愤地想。

-

位于偏僻海岸的基地少有人来光顾，来串门的除了喷火战斗机成员的好友，就是成堆成堆不知死活的智械。海边的村子对他们抱有着巨大的感激，总是想法设法地塞些不值钱但充满爱意的东西给他们。金俊镐原本觉得这样的生活也不错，甚至那一点点隐秘的心思都被他自己隐藏得很好，可是或许海岸上迟来的春风终于还是吹动了他，又或者是自家每天黏黏糊糊谈恋爱的两位王牌打手实在是太辣眼睛，金俊镐心里那点不能告人的想法仿佛在一天天发芽，不知道哪一天就会破土而出。

想做洪材熙的盾。

第一次出现这种想法的时候，立刻将它否决了的人是金俊镐本人。

洪材熙是什么人，洪材熙才是那个最坚不可摧的盾。早在他们一同披上喷火战斗机制服之前，洪材熙就已经是闻名整个守望先锋的重装守卫者，大家都说没有人能从他的能量屏障后夺走任何一条生命，他金俊镐是轻型机甲驾驶员又不是重装，在这瞎想什么要做别人的盾呢。

直到从他们开始并肩作战算起，将要满一年的那一天。

金俊镐在神出鬼没的智械刺客身上花费了大量时间。

对方仗着身体轻盈、行动敏捷，几乎不肯和金俊镐做任何的接触，只是飞快地四处闪烁，找寻着偷袭的机会。语音通讯里充满了金地革烦不胜烦的骂声，金俊镐甚至听到了「咣」的一声，像是金地革抡起狙击枪试图给近距离出现的智械刺客来上一下子，却打空到了不知道什么金属东西上——当然金地革本身也没觉得能打中就是了。朴俊煐倒是有心帮他，只是他穿着喷气作战服，主要任务是确保空域安全，只能在金地革被骚扰的时候打出一发火箭弹来逼迫对方逃跑，顺便在金地革气到骂人时笑着安抚。

终于将刺客堵在小角落里轰了个破破烂烂的时候金俊镐长出了一口气。他心头感觉到了些微的烦躁，启动了推进器打算回到队友身边。

他已经追出来太远了。

他看见昏暗的天空中漂浮着一个明亮的小点，看见悬崖边上一闪而过的狙击枪线。被解放了的狙击手将怒火倾泻在袭来的智械上，智械们一个接一个丁零当啷的坠落到海中。

他没有听见洪材熙的声音。洪材熙此刻应该正张开着他的护盾，保护着受伤的平民和他们队内的两位医疗兵吧。金俊镐想着，忽然觉得推进器的速度还是太慢了。他拐了个弯，隔着茂盛的树林，已经看见了淡蓝色的能量护盾——等等。

护盾上闪烁着即将崩裂的光。

金俊镐用冲击枪将面前的树枝全部撕裂了。现在他看清楚了，洪材熙保护着大家缩在墙角，大量细小的机器人围堵在弧形的护盾外，严密地支起了另一层力场的同时也在用激光持续不断地攻击。磪承太提着枪在射击，然而机器人源源不断地出现在护盾前，一发一发的子弹根本就是杯水车薪。立场隔绝了一切，洪材熙被压迫得向后微微一滑，金俊镐看见他寂静无声地将身子又往下沉了沉，撑着护盾的右手依旧稳而坚定。

天蓝色的机甲猛地提速。高爆飞弹倾泻而出，将一部分机器人化为扭曲焦黑的残骸。飞弹耗尽的时候金俊镐的机甲刚好冲到了屏障前方，兔子样式的机甲一个转身，将剩余的机械撞得四处乱飞。

智械的力场破碎的时候里面的声音立刻传了出来，金俊镐听见伤员的哭泣声，磪承太的骂声，以及洪材熙的笑声。洪材熙甩了甩举了半天盾的右手，畅快地抡起了左手的锤子冲了出来，金属和金属相接的时候冒出了大量的火花。金俊镐操纵着机甲用一记近战将面前的智械捶倒，听着洪材熙边抡锤子边发出的鬼叫，不自觉地跟着笑了起来。

「材熙哥真是……」他摇摇头。

「真是什么？俊镐啊，看我杀光就是了！」

金俊镐哭笑不得地看着洪材熙，洪材熙冲进机器人堆里，所到之处，蛛型机器人像爆炸一样被捶得满天都是。不得不承认即使这样洪材熙也充满了吸引力，重甲上的焦印和擦痕不但不显得狼狈，反而完整地展现出了多年战斗后堆积成山的鲜血和硝烟。

「——！」  
通讯器里传来模糊不清的声音。

「什么鬼东西？把话筒里的水倒出来再说话！」磪承太忙着处理伤员，暴躁敲着通讯器大声说。

「有能爆炸的玩意儿！」朴俊煐的声音扎得人耳朵生疼。「有一种长得跟蜘蛛一样的东西，挨打了死前会放火箭出来！」

金俊镐倏地转过头去。角落里有一块像垃圾一样的东西，已经缺失了大部分的腿和肢体，金俊镐看到它的时候，有被洪材熙扫飞的零件「叮」地敲在它身上，它对着洪材熙的方向缓缓张开了残缺不全的胸膛。

天蓝色的机甲投射出了半透明的防御矩阵。

磪承太狠狠地将药棉戳在洪材熙的肋骨上。

洪材熙疼得一缩，半是威胁半是心虚地瞪了磪承太一眼。后者毫不畏惧地瞪了回去，一副「有本事你就跟我对着干」的架势。

「要不是因为有俊镐在，哥你现在就不是全须全尾的了哎。」朴俊煐说，言下之意就是你还是自己忍着吧谁让你自己大意了。长久地使用推进器之后他有些肩膀痛，此刻正靠着他自己小巧的恋人活动着枯瘦的胳膊。

「好好，下次不再——哎呦你可给我轻点吧你——」

洪材熙怒气冲冲地盯着沾着药水的纱布。金俊镐原本靠在一边发着愣，在这一刻倒是灵魂重新掉回了壳子里，自然而然地接住了话头。

「没事的，材熙哥。」他说。「材熙哥尽管往前冲就好。」

「材熙哥身边乱七八糟的智械，我全都处理掉就是了。」

金俊镐笑了。

-

他是所有人的盾，那么我就来做他的盾。

暴雨里冲云而出的机甲像是天蓝色的闪电，将昏沉黑暗的天空劈裂成两半。金俊镐向侧面猛地一推摇杆，机甲大幅度倾斜，追踪而来的弹雨从机甲头顶飞过。他顺势撞飞了从侧面接近洪材熙的智械，洪材熙手中的聚变驱动器随即吐出火舌，将智械打得千疮百孔。

「地革啊，我觉得不需要我们了。」在空中徘徊却久久没目标可以攻击的朴俊煐抱怨着。「我看留下俊镐和材熙哥在，他们两个就可以全部解决了。晚上吃什么？」

「随你，你来定。」金地革架着枪回答，仍旧警惕地巡查着可能出现敌人的各个方向。「那两个人怎么不出声？俊镐和材熙哥在单独通讯吗？」

单独通讯？金俊镐摸不着头脑，刚想开口否认，洪材熙带着重甲回音的声音已经在频道中响起。

「没有，我和俊镐都没有说话。一句都没有。」

……听起来仿佛还挺愉悦的。

「他们两个人就是心有灵犀啦，不需要说话就可以无障碍沟通的那种，就像我和你一样。」朴俊煐说。金地革听到他的话之后笑了笑，两个人随即讨论起了要去哪里吃晚饭这样的人生大事。

金俊镐放出链钩勾住一架智械，一路连躲带闪，智械从水面上拍过又被甩飞至侧面。洪材熙的重力弹恰好在此刻生效，将一旁的小型运输机吸附了过来，二者猝不及防地相撞，爆起一片黑烟。

这几乎像是金俊镐的个人秀了。

洪材熙看着空中辗转腾挪的天蓝色机甲，喷火战斗机的队徽在它的翻转中时隐时现。金俊镐向高空推进着撞散对方阵型，松开推进器躲避掉一发榴弹，在空中侧着一个翻滚，还分出神来用矩阵消灭掉了一发射向洪材熙的火箭炮。他动作太流畅了，狂风暴雨也不能动摇他分毫，他从空中划过，推进器的烟雾仿佛是机甲背部生出的翅膀，洪材熙注视着这样的他，心里有点热乎乎的。

金俊镐是整个守望先锋的明星士兵。他算得上战功累累，奖章拿了一个又一个，每次洪材熙去总部递交报告，总有人或是好奇或是觊觎地向他打听起喷火战斗机代号Fury的机甲战神。而洪材熙往往会笑着，回答对方说，对，他是我们的机甲驾驶员。

是喷火战斗机的机甲驾驶员。是——Gesture的辅助轻型机甲。

是千万利益也交换不走的、陪伴在他身边的最坚定的副手。

有金俊镐在，他甚至可以稍微放松一点警惕，肆无忌惮地进攻，而不是保守地时刻举着护盾了。金俊镐一直在实践他自己说过的话，只要洪材熙向前冲，金俊镐会为他解决身后的一切。

云雾里现出了大型的阴影。金俊镐降落在悬崖边，在身上蹭了蹭有些潮湿的掌心，看着大型智械运输机从雾气中渐渐显出身影。

他其实有点想试一试新装载的感应炸弹。但是只他一台机甲，对于满载的运输机来说还是太渺小了，两位王牌打手又已经基本罢工，凑在一起翻看着菜单——

「俊镐啊。」

洪材熙的声音在通讯频道响起，队伍频道瞬间安静了起来。

「去吧。」

机甲离地而起。

金俊镐思考过很多次，他对于洪材熙毫无条件的信任到底是从何而来的。无奈这根本是一个没有结果的问题，金俊镐无论怎么想，最后也只能将它归结为虚无的命运。

就像现在，就算他只是单独一台机甲，洪材熙叫他去，他立刻就安心地按下了推进器的按钮。

他听到洪材熙的喷气背包在同一时刻触发。他旋转着躲过第一波子弹，向右一偏闪过一发火箭炮，回身短暂启动矩阵，恰好将那发飞至洪材熙面前的火箭炮吸收殆尽。转回正面时智械头顶的红光已经清晰可见，数发榴弹从四周封锁过来，金俊镐听见了洪材熙的声音。

「继续。」

金俊镐毫不闪避，径直迎了上去。

他将决定权毫无保留地交给了洪材熙。

洪材熙发射出工程抓钩，勾着运输机将自己猛地拉高，屏障发射器在此时启动，拦截下了那几枚榴弹。金俊镐稳稳停留在力场中，在急刹车的同时开启了发射舱，惯性将感应炸弹高高抛起，准确地吸附在了运输机腹部两侧。

「快跑吧哥——！」金俊镐大笑着转身，对着洪材熙抛出了链钩。洪材熙撤回了抓钩，被金俊镐的机甲钩在后方颠簸，颇为无奈地感受了一把智械的心酸生活。

还好落地时候是比较温柔的，没像面对智械时一样摔断他哪个零件。

将停的雨幕里运输机轰然炸开，余下的智械军队已经忙乱地返航。金俊镐从机甲里探出身子，向着智械撤退的方向吹了声口哨，回过身来看洪材熙。

他的身上被隐约浮出云雾的太阳镀上了一层金光。

-

酣畅淋漓的战斗会使人勃起。

金俊镐忘记自己是在哪里看到过这个理论。总而言之，他觉得这句话说得没错。

从战场上归来之后洪材熙一直盯着他不放。那目光甚至有些凶恶，一瞬间让金俊镐以为自己做错了什么。卸掉身上的装甲之后洪材熙抓着他就走，完全不顾身后的朴俊煐和金地革，金俊镐被拖着小跑出去几步，还能听见朴俊煐在招呼后勤人员来关闭他的机甲。

——然后洪材熙就把他按进了昏暗无人的客房里。

仿佛是很长一段时间里没有人说话。洪材熙把他死死地锁在墙上，两个人隔着呼吸相闻的距离注视着对方的眼睛，因为战斗而激烈了的气息潮湿地打在对方脸上，久久不能平息。

直到洪材熙主动低下头去亲吻了对方。

天地良心他本来想做得很温柔的——然而温柔的也只是开头的两秒。嘴唇相互磨蹭了一下之后没有人就此满足，洪材熙扣着金俊镐毛茸茸的后脑勺，被金俊镐微弱地咬住了下唇。

「……我是应该先告白吗？嗯？」

洪材熙气喘吁吁地低声说。他已经解开了金俊镐的裤子，手顺着结实而流畅的肌肉线条一路徘徊下去，金俊镐在他手里微微颤抖，连喘气声都打着颤。

「……现在告白？哥、哥等一下——」

金俊镐被深入体内的手指搞得开始站不稳了。天知道为什么洪材熙会在作战制服的口袋里装一管润滑剂？陌生的触感和快感越来越过分地涌上来，他紧紧抓着洪材熙肩头的衣服，将衣料抓得一片褶皱。

洪材熙将他放在了一边的床上。谢天谢地，因为前几日刚刚有好友到访过，客房的床干净而柔软，金俊镐赤裸的身体触碰到了冰凉的织物，不由自主地打了一个哆嗦。

「那就找一个合适的时间再告白好了。」洪材熙爱怜地亲吻着金俊镐潮湿的眼角，手上的动作却一点也不留情。金俊镐听见了隐约的水声——当他意识到那声音是从何而来的时候，羞耻感铺天盖地地袭来，他的背脊抖得厉害，从喉咙里发出了一声小小的呜咽。

一切都已经无所谓了——经历过方才那样心灵相通又彼此相信的一场战斗，无论是金俊镐还是洪材熙，心里都不再存在任何动摇。人和人如果能互相理解到这个地步，不在一起也太浪费了——这话原本是喷火战斗机王牌打手用来形容自己和恋人的，金俊镐喘着气，在两个人滚烫的皮肤相互接触时想起这句话，他伸出手去抓住了洪材熙的上臂，洪材熙用更加紧密地拥抱给了他回应。

金俊镐在不熟悉的情欲中辗转，他用力地喘着气，仿佛不这样就会被阵阵袭来的情潮所灭顶。他的腰胯被洪材熙紧紧地捏着，力道大得让他几乎有些疼了——但是到了这种地步，疼痛也只是徒增一份快感而已，金俊镐眼前一片昏暗，洪材熙正亲吻着他的耳朵，他分不清自己听到的到底是来自谁的喘息。

「……是我的。」

洪材熙低声咕哝，想起了旁敲侧击想将金俊镐从他手里骗走的其他分队，和曾经有将金俊镐收编进队伍意图的总部。金俊镐被情事烧得糊涂的大脑并没有清楚地接收到信息，他偏过头，气息凌乱而不稳，断断续续地问洪材熙说了什么。

「我说是我的。是我的机甲驾驶员。」洪材熙复述，他一个用力的顶撞，金俊镐柔韧的身体就在床褥间反弓了起来。他又向下压了压，胸膛紧贴着金俊镐急促跳动的心口，将金俊镐整个笼罩在自己下方，固执地说道。「是我的盾。」

「……是你的盾。」

金俊镐哑着声音重复。洪材熙露出一个满足的笑容，凑过去亲吻他汗湿了的鬓角。

「这么看，是我赚大了啊。」

他真心实意地说。

-

「说是要刮台风，结果就晴天了呢？哎也可能是昨天爆炸的动静太大，台风都给炸散了吧？半个村子都晃起来了……」

金俊镐敲门进来的时候磪承太正在给伤员换药。磪承太承受着来自对方的絮叨，金俊镐发誓他看见磪承太的太阳穴上已经有青筋在跳了。

「怎么了？」磪承太问他。

「材熙哥不肯来，叫我跟你把药要回去，他自己换。」金俊镐回答。

磪承太摘下手套，到一边去打开柜子拿了药出来。金俊镐伸手去接的时候他忽然眉头一皱，向后退了一步，对着金俊镐上下打量了一番。

「……恭喜。」

磪承太作出结论，脸上的表情依旧还是嫌弃的。

金俊镐耳根通红，不可置信地瞪着他。磪承太把药交到他手里，转身回去继续对付伤员，他震惊地看着忍受伤员唠叨的磪承太，半晌才找回了说话的勇气。

「……呃，咳，谢谢……？」

磪承太摆摆手叫他快走。金俊镐小心地关上门，探头看了看拐角抽着烟的洪材熙，洪材熙将烟灭掉，对着金俊镐小小地吹了个口哨。

-END-


End file.
